Happy Birthday Itachi!
by Nocturnal Melodies
Summary: Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Lemon/Threesome Summary: Deidara forgets Itachi's birthday, but his Danna has a present from both of them.


AN: I was watching videos, and I came across one with millions of pictures of Deidara, it inspired me to write this oneshot.

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Deidara/Sasori/Itachi It's a little out of character, since we don't really see that much of the two in the series. (Sure like most the of the starting of Shippuuden has them, but it doesn't show much about their personalities but more of their technique)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(Deidara and the Akatsuki), but if I did, it would have alot of yaoi in it. Yay NaruSasu and DeiSas. ^^

Warning: This is a yaoi/shonen-ai one shot. There will be a threesome lemon.

And on with the show we go!

* * *

Deidara woke up, feeling for his lover beside him, "D-Danna? Sasori? Sasori-no Danna?" he asked, surprised, looking around the room through half-lidded eyes. He found a note on the table beside the bed.

'Dei, went out. If you haven't forgotten, it's Itachi-sama's birthday and we both need to get him something. Be back soon. -Sasori'  
"Shit! Itachi-sama! I forgot!" Deidara almost yelled in realization, pulling on his clothes he walked down the hall to the mainroom.

"Deidara?" Sasori's voice came from the entrance to the Akatsuki quarters.

"Danna!" Deidara ran to meet Sasori, "S-Sasori-no Danna.. I... I forgot about Itachi-sama's birthday."

"It's alright Dei, I got a better idea while shopping," Sasori pulled out a large girls school uniform, "Go put this on, and I'll get you in a second."

Deidara grabbed the outfit and stared at it, with a confused look, but he took the outfit to his room anyway.

Stripping himself of his clothes, Deidara put on the miniskirt first, it was short and barely covered Deidara's member. Not surprised that it came with knee-high socks, he pulled those on as well. After pulling on the shirt and doing up the tie, Deidara let his hair down.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little girl, un?" Deidara laughed while looking in the mirror.

"Yes, you are. Where ever did you get such an outfit?" a voice came from the entrance to his room.

"Itachi-sama! What are you doing here?!" Deidara asked, blushing madly because of how he was dressed.

"Sasori sent me in here to get something." Itachi replied casually, walking over to Deidara.

"D-Danna sent you in here, un?" Deidara asked, backing away slowly.

"I did, Dei. Itachi-sama, do you like your present?" Sasori smirked from the doorway.

"D-Danna, un!" Deidara gasped when Itachi was just inches from him. "His.. His present?"

"Yes, Dei. You're his present. But he can only have you for today, and that's only if I get to fuck you." Sasori was pulling his cloak off and joining Itachi.

"Aw, but that's no fun, Sasori. Who do I get to fuck?" Itachi pouted, unwrapping his 'present'.

"Me." one word, that's all Sasori had to say and the thought brought Itachi's blood straight to his cock.

"B-But D-Danna.." Deidara stuttered as Itachi worked the shirt off of his chest, kissing his chest as he undid the last button, recieving a quiet moan from the blond.

"No buts, Dei." Sasori said, sneaking behind Deidara and subtley lifting the skirt.

"H-Nnn... D-Danna.." Deidara moaned as Sasori slipped his index finger inside his tight entrance.

Pushing his hair away from his neck, Sasori kissed, licked, bit and sucked on Deidara's neck leaving a dark mark on the skin.

Slowly lowering himself to his knees, Itachi lifted the back of the skirt over Deidara's hardening member, licking the tip ever so slightly, making Deidara moan softly. "It- Itachiiiii..."

Itachi took Deidara full into his mouth, beginning to hum as he licked and sucked, causing Deidara to moan louder.

Sliding a second finger into Deidara, Sasori began to trail kisses along Deidara's neck, slowly pulling the shirt off with his teeth. Not long after, Sasori hit Deidara's prostate, causing Deidara to moan loudly, "D-Danna! Do that again, please!"

Sasori laughed and obeyed Deidara's command, swiping his finger along his prostate causing Deidara to moan again.

"Unnh, please hold on a little longer, Deidara." Itachi said before deepthroating the blond.

"I- I can't! I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come!" Deidara moaned loudly, releasing into Itachi's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Sasori pulled his fingers out of Deidara, recieving a groan from the blond. "You'll get something better in sec, love."

"J-Just do it, Danna, un!" Deidara begged.

"Itachi, come, we need to take Dei to the bed." Sasori picked up the moaning, panting blond bridal style and carried him to the bed. Itachi following closely stripping himself.

"D-Danna.." the blond whimpered as he was laid on the bed.

"Shh, Dei." Sasori shushed him, placing three fingers on his lips. "Suck."

The blond did as he was told, sucking on each finger, coating each one evenly in saliva.

Sasori had no trouble slipping two into his lovers entrance, sliding in another to prepare Deidara.

Itachi pulled the puppet master into a passionate kiss, leaning over the moaning blond. He licked Sasori's lip, gaining immediate entrance. Itachi shoved his tongue into the puppet master's mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern before finally rubbing his tongue agaist Sasori's.

Sasori moaned into Itachi's kiss, finally pulling away for breath. He was still thrusting his fingers into Deidara until he heard his lover scream.

"AHH! D-Danna!" the blond yelled, Sasori stopped and was about to pull his fingers out.

"Dei! Are, are you okay?!" the puppet master asked, concerned for his partner.

"Do.. un.. Do it.. Again.." the blond panted.

Sasori smirked, pulling his fingers out of Deidara's entrance, moving between the blonds legs. "Are you ready, Dei?"

"Do.. it.. Danna.. un." Deidara panted.

Itachi moved to Deidara, kissing him lightly before moving so that his much neglected dick was hanging over the blonds mouth. "Suck, blondie."

Deidara did as he was told, taking the head into his mouth first, swirling his tongue around the tip earning a moan from the Uchiha. Itachi bucked his hips downwards, forcing himself into Deidara's mouth.

Sasori thrust into Deidara's entrance, throwing his head back with a moan at the warmth and tightness of the blond, "Unngh! Oh D-Dei.. You're so.. Tight."

Deidara moaned, causing Itachi to moan as well from the vibrating feeling around his member. Itachi bucked again forcing the blond to deepthroat him. Deidara gagged slightly but sucked hard on Itachi.

Sasori continued to thrust into Deidara, reaching between the two to begin pumping the blond.

Feeling his climax come, Itachi reluctantly pulled himself out of Deidara's mouth to move behind Sasori, without preparing, he thrust into the puppet master.

"Ah- Ahh! Itachi!" Sasori screamed in pain.

"S-So.. so tight.." Itachi moaned, almost pulling out, before thrusting back in, hitting the puppet master's prostate.

"AHHH! ITACHIIIII!" Sasori moaned, throwing his head back, causing the puppet master to thrust deeper into the blond.

Sasori hit Deidara's spot as well, "SA-AAH-SORI-NO-OOOOH-DANN-AAHH" the blond screamed.

Sasori could feel his climax coming, so he grabbed the blonds cock, rubbing it in rhythm to his and Itachi's thrusts. Deidara came, his white, sticky substance splurting onto his and Sasori's stomachs. His walls closed in tightly on Sasori, causing the redhead to come, Itachi following shortly after.

The three lay panting on the bed, Sasori collapsed on Deidara, and Itachi onto Sasori. The blond lay panting, under the two older men.

"Best.. -pant-.. Birthday.. -pant- ever." Itachi sighed, trying to catch his breath. Rolling off the puppet master, Itachi fell onto the bed next to Deidara and fell asleep.

Deidara soon fell asleep as well, used to the weight of his Danna.

Sasori wrapped his arms around his usual lover and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Sooo? How did you like it? First threesome, man this was hard to write. It took me over a week to get it written. Next to come, Hatsuharu and Yuki oneshot! I had a dream about and then came the inspiration for a great smutfilled oneshot!

Reviews welcomed, flamers expect an equally angry reply. ^^ Thanks for reading.

-Dei-san.


End file.
